coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Caldwell
Minnie Caldwell was a character in Coronation Street from Episode 2 (14 Dec 1960) to Ep 1589 - 7 Apr 1976. She was the timid friend of Ena Sharples and Martha Longhurst. "Now Listen here Minnie Caldwell" said Ena to Minnie on many occasions. She was played by actress Margot Bryant. Biography Backstory Minnie Carlton was born in September 1900 to Bob Carlton and Amy Carlton. She had an older sister Lettie Carlton. Minnie went to school with Janie Preston. Minnie married Armistead Caldwell in 1925 but they never had any children. Minnie was lifelong friends with Ena Sharples and Martha Longhurst. Armistead died in 1935. Minnie never remarried. Minnie lived with her mother at Jubilee Terrace. Minnie drunk at The Rovers Return, Coronation Street, a minutes walk from Jubilee Terrace. 1960-1976 Minnie Caldwell still lived at Jubilee Terrace in December 1960 and used The Rovers Return in Coronation Street as her local pub. At 60, she still had a living parent. In July 1962 her mother Amy died and soon afterwards, Minnie moved into Number 5 Coronation Street, previously the home of the Hayes family. Minnie, Ena and Martha often drank in the Rovers Snug and put the world to rights. In May 1964, Martha Longhurst died of a heart attack in the Snug. Ena and Minnie were devastated, and the famous trio became a duo. In 1969 Minnie went missing but was later found. 1969 proved to be an eventful year for Minnie as she, along with many other residents, were injured on a day out when their coach crashed. Minnie occasionally gambled. In April 1976, Minnie went to visit Handel Gartside in Whaley Bridge in Derbyshire. In October that year, Handel paid a visit to see Ena to say Minnie had decided to stay on permanently, and would not be returning to Coronation Street. Minnie's landlord, Edward Wormold was selling No 5. After living independently by herself for many years, Minnie was told she would be looked after by Handel. Minnie did not return to Weatherfield, not even for a farewell party. After 1976 Minnie Caldwell remained in Whalley Bridge after 1976 and never returned to Weatherfield again. Ena Sharples felt lonely as she no longer had her 2 best friends around her, and a few years later in 1980 she herself left Weatherfield and moved to St Anne's. Minnie passed away at some point afterwards, although the date is uncertain. She was buried in her hometown of Weatherfield (her grave being visited by Jed Stone in later life). Her former lodger Jed Stone kept a photo of Minnie on his mantelpiece at his home 23 Nightingale Terrace as well as several other photographs taken in the 1960s. He took to calling his own cat Sunny Jim from the nickname that she gave him. Gallery 2008 jed photo of minnie caldwell 2008.png|A hospitalised Jed Stone looking at old photos of Minnie and himself from the 1960s. jed photo of minnie and him.png|A photo of Minnie and Jed from the 1960s in Jed Stone's living room (August 2008) Behind the Scenes *Minnie's post-Weatherfield life hasn't really been discussed, although it is more than likely she was deceased by the time Jed Stone returned in August 2008 as she would be nearing 108 then. *Unlike her timid, cosy character, Margot Bryant was a tough lady in real life, and she used to swear a lot on set. It seems Margot was more like Ena Sharples than her own character Minnie Caldwell. However she was best friends with Eileen Derbyshire (who portrayed Emily Bishop)), and knitted Derbyshire's son a jumper. Memorable Information Appearances: 14 December 1960–7 April 1976 Born: 28th September 1900 Died: Before 2008 Full Name: Minnie Caldwell (Nee Carlton) Parents: Bob Carlton and Amy Carlton Siblings: Lettie Carlton Spouses: Armistead Caldwell (1925-1935) Children: None Cousins: Bertha Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1960. Category:Characters last seen in 1976. Category:1900 births. Category:1925 marriages. Category:Carltons. Category:Caldwells. Category:Deceased characters Category:Deaths Prior to 2008 Category:Characters in The War Years Saga Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Characters who died offscreen Category:Residents of Jubilee Terrace Category:Original Characters